Written on Notepaper
by PrincessMercury
Summary: Poems to all FF8 characters((Chapter 6 is up)) RR pwease?
1. The Lion Within

Disclaimer: *kills her self* HA NOW U CAN NOT SUE ME!!!! CAUSE I AM DEAD!!!  
  
Summary: A short poem describing Squall.  
  
You are the wolf that howls to the moon  
You are the bee that stings with reality  
You are the owl that sees the truth  
You are the leopard that keeps his guard  
The brave Lion,The leader of the tigers and cubs,The commander  
of the jungle.  
  
~Squall Leonheart~  
  
BTW: HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL MY REVEIWERS!!!! ~Punky 


	2. Mother of Mine

Disclaimer: YOU CAN'T SEND ME TO JAIL!!??? I'M JUST A KID!!!!*guards take  
out machine guns* OOH YEAH THINK YUR SO TUFF WELL I GOT THIS!!!!*takes out  
rubber ducky* DIE!!!!!*squeak* *anime sweat drop* umm, do you know Mike  
Tyson? Well he, umm.BIT SOMEONES EAR OFF!!! Isn't that horrible??!!*guards  
open their mouths* well at least the rubber ducky loves me*squeak*  
(TRANSLATION: NO) SEE!!! He loves me!!  
  
Summary: A short poem describing Edea  
  
Mother of mine  
Touch is as soft as Rose petals  
That stare of yours is as hard as metal  
Love is as sweet as the honey from the bee hive  
Like a Guardian Angel sent to save my Life  
Did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the milky way?  
Did you ever see the light of day?  
kiss is filled with a healing power, you make my boo boo go away  
Hugs and cuddles every night, I know I'm safe  
When the wind swept me off my feet  
You helped me up  
Like the stars from the from the sky  
Godess Light my path, Give me your wings so I can fly  
Who reminds me that I'm loved, you  
At night the one who sang that pretty tune  
Who reminds me that someone cares, you  
The greatest thing of all is to know your there.  
You remind me, You remind me  
You remind me of my Edea, my Matron, my mom.  
  
BTW-I always have short ones but, I promise the next one I make will be  
fairly long enough for your tiny eyes to read!!! Oh and for you smart ppl  
out there who noticed congrats!! If you look at the title closely you'll  
notice that when you abbreviate Mother of mine you'll get M.O.M get it???? 


	3. ColdHeart

Disclaimer: I have defense*points to the Grimwheaper*I call him Friend.  
  
Summary: Poem to Seifer  
  
Cold-Heart  
You're just an average person  
A boy who's misunderstood  
Dreamt you would succeed, you never could.  
Your destiny was to die as nothing  
And still you bring that cold-heart of yours on others  
You shed hate everywhere and that smirk wants to show you're strong  
But, on the inside you know you're wrong  
Can't help but insult everyone, just an instinct.  
Fooling everyone, fooling yourself  
You are a fool  
Played with fire and got burned  
That tourniquet tried to seal all of your pain  
Haunted by the past.  
Want to go back? You can't  
Everything was fine, things changed  
You lost your girl  
You lost your world  
No one shows sympathy, you care?  
The great Ex-Knight shows no mercy  
You are despised  
They use your name in vain  
Just an average person  
When the talented are praised  
And your envy comes  
They see you, average boy  
Show them you aren't going to be toyed  
Let know you're not weak  
Attack with pride  
And use your only defense, your  
Cold-Heart  
  
------IF YOU HATE THIS POEM, UNFORTUNATELY U ARE A PEE-ANT!!! R/R------ 


	4. The key

Disclaimer: _ why does copyright torment me!!??  
  
The key  
  
I walked upon the bridge  
That led me to wonder land  
Fought against a demon  
That was once fought again  
Lost my loved  
And I'm ageing slowly  
The last I have is so little  
Julia.At first sight I fell in love  
The way she would press her fine porcelain fingertips  
Against the hard white keys of the piano  
The soft melody that ringed in my ears  
Those beautiful soft brown eyes that seemed so sweet  
That red dress she walked in, so carefully not to trip  
Each glitter sparkle in my eyes, she was like an angel  
I never saw her her again, the angel  
Raine.Spelled me with love again  
And that night we became, still haunts me  
Her kisses so warm  
Her hugs made me calm  
We fought they war together  
How I thought we would make it  
The way she was surrounded by dark cosmic liquid  
Frighted me, I didn't want to think  
She was gone  
But, I was lucky to have a wife like her  
Who loved and cared  
Now my son has that luck  
The luck that was given to me.  
BTW- didja like it?? It's for.SIR. LAGUNA!! Ohh poopy it's too sad? Well I  
am in a sad mood right now! And what's really ironic is that I just made a  
happy/silly story not to long ago! Heh well hope u yall eenjoyed!! 


	5. Ailes cassées

Ailes cassées  
Life screams  
World is at it's knees  
Illusion in my eyes  
The flames blind me  
Torn memories  
Reflect my lonely sprit  
Give me a chance  
To mend my mistakes  
At my last breathe  
My tears collect  
Who ever heard of an  
angel with broken wings?  
You lost you chance  
To those powers of yours  
God took you away......  
  
Btw-I hope you all enjoyed this poem which was written to Rinoa! I always  
thought her character was so.confusing but, I tried to put myself in her  
place, what it would be like if I had powers, wouldn't you be tempted?? I  
would ^___^ Anyway I think that this is my best so far, let's hope that'll  
be getting better. Oh and the title means "Broken Wings" in French, I  
always loved studying French and I ended up learning that word in a sad  
French poem, please at least read if not review even if you didn't read it!  
I'd really appreciate it, Thank you. 


	6. Love her, love me, or yourself?

**----I've returned!!! Lol! Nope, I'm only back to finish this poem thing.**   
  
_Why can't you see?  
You never notice me  
It's like you're blind  
Not hers, but mine  
Irvine I love you  
And it's hard  
I got the blues  
Should I move on?  
I should be  
But, instead you move on me  
Should I be miss independent?  
I should be  
But, instead I try  
To forgive ya  
And I ask myself over and over  
Who do you love?  
Her?  
Me?  
Or....  
  
Yourself?  
_  
**{The poem came to me when I was listening to Alicia Key's "If I aint got you". Alicia Keys has talent I wish I had....}**


End file.
